


Magical Boy Emporium

by lovestruc



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Magic, Magical Boys, Portals, Wings, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: Youngkyun's search for a part time job led him to the realm of magical boys.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Magical Boy Emporium

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> so, this is based off of the Magical Cat Emporium  
> i hope i did it justice!  
> enjoy.

Youngkyun sighed as he walked down the sidewalk, holding his resume in his hands. He hadn't been able to find a part time job anywhere. Sure, most places didn't want to hire a teenager with little to no experience, but he thought that someone must need an extra pair of hands that didn't need to have experience.

But of course, he was wrong. Maybe he'd just have to call it quits for the day and head back home, since there weren't very many places left in the area that he could apply at and it was getting sort of late.

His parents were adamant that he needed to go out and get a part time job, what was he supposed to tell them now that he hadn't found one?

He looked up from his moping when he saw the words Help Wanted on a small metal box attached to the front of a store.

He looked at the folding sign in front of the building, his eyebrows furrowing as he read it.

"Magical Boy Emporium?" The name of the store confused Youngkyun, but stores could be named anything these days, he assumed it was a costume shop or something like that.

He took the ad for the job out of the small metal box, skimming over it. The pay was pretty good, and the job didn't seem too daunting. Sure, the ad was a bit confusing, but he was sure with some introduction to the place he'd get what he would have to do.

He looked up to find the entrance for the store only to see a bright pink light in front of his eyes before it felt like something was pulling him in.

★♡★

"Oh goodness, are you alright?"

Youngkyun groaned and opened his eyes at the unknown voice, seeing a tall yellow and pink ceiling above him.

"Seokwoo, go fetch her some water. And no, you have to get it from the faucet. If you ask Hwan for water, I'm not giving it to her."

Youngkyun heard footsteps going away from him, as he slowly sat up.

"You poor thing, I don't know why the teleport knocked you out. And you're all covered in mud."

Youngkyun looked at the person in front of him, being very confused at his appearance.

His hair was a vibrant shade of pink, and there was a heart shaped crystal seemingly attached to his forehead.

His outfit had a theme of hearts and the colors of pink, white, and yellow. His hands also had pink heart shaped crystals on the back of them.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Who are you?"

The person in front of Youngkyun smiled, holding one of Youngkyun's hands in his.

"I'm Jaeyoon, the love magical boy. I won't ask for your name just yet, for now we should at least take off your jacket and shoes, they're covered in mud."

Youngkyun scooted back a little as Jaeyoon took off his muddy sneakers, placing them on the floor on a towel that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Jaeyoon placed his hand on Youngkyun's chest to unzip his jacket, making Youngkyun flinch a little at the touch.

After a few seconds of Jaeyoon's hand staying on his chest, the pink haired man's eyes went wide in realization.

"Oh my god, you're a boy?!"

Jaeyoon immediately drew his hand back, standing up.

"You aren't supposed to be here! You're clearly not a magical boy and the job is for a magical girl!"

"I didn't know that! One second I was reading the ad and the next I was here!"

Jaeyoon groaned, glaring at Youngkyun. Youngkyun just stared back in confusion before he felt someone kiss the top of his head.

"Seokwoo, what are you doing?!"

"I'm just helping her feel comfortable."

A voice came from above Youngkyun, whom he assumed was Seokwoo.

"He is not a customer or employee!"

However, it seemed that Seokwoo and Jaeyoon's conversation had attracted the other inhabitants of the emporium, a plethora of magical boys coming into the hallways and main room where Youngkyun had woken up in.

"There's another magical girl? Welcome to the emporium, I am Youngbin, the magical holder of flight." The red haired man bowed to Youngkyun, a large pair of butterfly wings, which shifted to dragon wings, which then shifted to angel wings revealing from his back as he bowed.

"Pick me to be your companion, I slayed twelve monsters this week!"

A black haired, energetic man clad in red yelled out as he ran towards Youngkyun. "I'm Dawon, the warrior magical boy!"

A portal popped out from a low hanging ceiling nearby, a small black haired boy with pink streaks in his hair hanging upside down from the blue portal on the ceiling. "It's nice to meet you!" He said before his grip on the ceiling gave out, the boy falling between the two portals between the ceiling and floor.

A flash of light came from a door, as a boy who looked like a star formed into a person walked toward Youngkyun. "I hope I didn't blind you with that. I do that on accident a lot. I'm Taeyang, the sun magical boy."

A man with a trail of lava pooling at his feet walked to where everyone else was gathered, Youngkyun scooting back to avoid the lava from burning his shoes.

"It's always nice to meet a new magical girl. I'm Juho, the magical holder of flame. And well, lava."

Safe to say, Youngkyun was overwhelmed. He had been here a maximum of ten minutes and he had already met seven magical boys and been mistaken for a girl.

As the magical boys got closer to him, Jaeyoon trying to push them back, Youngkyun got overwhelmed, scooting back faster and faster.

"Wait, why are you... This is too much... I need help!" Youngkyun called out, watching as everyone stopped moving and another magical boy appeared in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Inseong, the magical boy of wisdom. I'm here to help and explain anything about the Magical Boy Emporium. Here at the Magical Boy Emporium, we hold any companion the modern day magical girl could ever want for any reason. Would you like me to explain the rules to you-"

"Yes! Yes, please explain the rules to me!"

"...For thirty minutes?" Inseong asked, making Youngkyun immediately drop his enthusiasm.

"Definitely not, I need to get out of here!"

However, Inseong continued his speech from before, making Youngkyun keep scooting away from the magical boys walking closer to him.

"Wait!" Jaeyoon called out, as Youngkyun scooted onto a blue crystal platform, making it glow and lift Youngkyun up into the air above it.

"What's happening to me?"

"You activated the seal!" Jaeyoon called out, as the ad for the job fluttered by Youngkyun's face, a blue seal now present on the paper.

The blue crystal finally let Youngkyun back down to his feet, the teenager shaken up from the experience.

"Oh, someone must have seen my ad for the part time work." Youngkyun looked up to see an older woman approaching him, Jaeyoon running over to her.

But before the pink haired man could say anything, the older lady spoke first.

"You're hired. Your uniform is in the back."

Both Youngkyun's and Jaeyoon's jaws dropped, the two looking at each other.

Youngkyun now had a part time job at the Magical Boy Emporium.


End file.
